Un Millón de Estrellas
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Había tantas estrellas en el firmamento como lagrimas en su rostro.


**Un millón de Estrellas. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

La primera vez que Haru vio a Hibari llevaba el cabello recogido con un lápiz y una mueca de aburrimiento tatuada en el rostro. Se balanceo en su asiento un par de veces ladeando su cabeza una y otra vez haciendo círculos con los ojos y deteniéndose siempre en un castaño cuyas manos se aferraban a una libreta de color celeste.

«Lindo» esa era la palabra con la que describía a Tsunayoshi Sawada, que a pesar de estar en ultimo año de preparatoria lucia como un chiquillo de catorce años, sus orbes castaños eran suplicantes como un cachorro bajo la lluvia y su sonrisa apenas una fina línea que le atravesaba el rostro. A Haru le gustaba.

—Oy Haru, ¿hiciste el problema 3? ¿Cuánto te dio el resultado?— pregunto Yamamoto con una sonrisa y pasando sus dedos con delicadeza por el hombro de la castaña.

—1.394— dijo ella al tiempo que giraba los ojos — ¿Tienes el problema 7?— sus mejillas se inflaron dando un vistazo hacia la puerta del aula en espera de su profesor.

—Son 24, Gokudera me lo dijo— puntualizo alegremente mientras colocaba la respuesta de la interrogante numero tres y Haru hacia lo mismo con la siete.

Haru sentía que así debía de ser siempre. Ella sentada en la segunda fila en el asiento de enfrente, con Takeshi Yamamoto a sus espaldas, Hayato Gokudera sentado estratégicamente en el segundo asiento de la tercera fila y Tsunayoshi Sawada en el primero.

— ¡Hibari!, ¡al menos podrías llegar a tiempo!— se escucho el grito de Ryohei Sasagawa quien con brusquedad se sentaba en el primer asiento de la cuarta fila. Haru ya lo había notado, siempre gritando cosas extremas, con los puños vendados y el cabello de un blanco pálido. Su sueño era ser boxeador o una cosa por el estilo, ya había ganado varios torneos a nivel nacional, o cuando menos eso decían los chismes en el pasillo pues nunca pregunto.

—Hn— bramo soltando aire por la nariz al tiempo que giraba con hosquedad dejándose caer en el asiento de Sasagawa. —No molestes.

Era la primera vez que notaba la existencia de Hibari Kyoya, quizá había estado por mucho tiempo en sus clases día con día, e inclusive pudo haber puesto sus ojos en el con anterioridad, mas sin embargo; jamás noto que fuera un chico. Un chico con un cabello lindo, ojos de un azul profundo, cuerpo bien marcado y todas esas cosas encantadoras que tienen los hombres.

.

Por las mañanas Haru se estancaba en el pasillo con sus manos recargadas sobre la ventana, su aliento empañaba el cristal con un suspiro y su pie ya se había cansado de chocar contra el suelo en intentos mediocres de controlar su nerviosismo.

_Desde que lo vio nunca volvió a ser la misma._

Mordía sus lápices una y otra vez hasta que los labios se le manchaban de restos de madera y pintura amarilla se aferraba a sus dientes. Sentía un picor en las costillas y como si un elevador se paseara por sus entrañas llevándole el corazón a la garganta y regresando estrepitosamente hasta su vientre.

Cuando veía a Hibari Kyoya caminar por el pasillo con ambas manos en los bolsillos, con la vista al frente y el cabello revoloteándole con una brisa que se colaba por la ventana del segundo piso, su corazón latía y amenazaba con salirse y correr detrás de él. El azabache le lanzaba una mirada, como si fueran rocas que impactaban en su rostro dirigiendo su mirada abajo donde se perdía en las suaves líneas del suelo.

— ¡Buenos días Hibari-san!— ella sonreía y sus ojos se llenaban de ilusión, él solo pasaba de largo sin siquiera mirarla. Una vez más sonreía pero sintiéndose derrotada, sintiendo como un frió le recorría la espalda avanzando hasta la punta de sus pies.

—A él no le interesas— Yamamoto sonreía tomándola de la cintura, como si la soledad la abrazara.

_Quería vomitar. _

.

.

A ella siempre le gustaron las estrellas, siempre _siempre_ siempre se subía al tejado a contarlas y para cuando llegaba a un millón empezaba de nuevo. A veces perdía la cuenta cuando sus ojos se nublaban por el llanto o cuando la voz se le escapaba y ya no podía susurrar.

A Haru le dolía el pecho como cuando te machucas la mano con la puerta, pero no era tu mano; era tu corazón y no era la puerta; era Hibari. Entonces apretaba fuerte las manos sin poderse creer que se enamoro, hacia pequeñas rabietas cuando nadie la observaba y le arrancaba los pétalos a las florecillas que encontraba tratando de encontrar una esperanza si terminaba en «_me quiere_» y soltando una guarrada cuando «_no me quiere_». Se mordía los labios por las noches hasta hacerlos sangrar y sus ojos castaños se perdían en el cielo raso de su habitación, su televisión se mantenía encendida en una película que ya había visto un par de veces pero empezaba de nuevo y su móvil sonaba con un nombre en la pantalla que no era el de él.

.

—A él no le interesas— repetía Yamamoto con una de sus sonrisas, sonrisas estúpidas que tizaban su rostro y que a ella le calaban el corazón.

— ¿A ti, te intereso?— le cuestionaba inocente con una sonrisa frágil y los hombros derechos. Una mirada lánguida se apoderaba de ella y sus manos apretaban con fuerza el barandal.

—Claro— él la abrazaba por la espalda hundiendo la nuca de Haru en su pecho, acariciando con dulzura su rostro mientras aterrizaba un beso. Ella se estremecía al sentir los labios de Takeshi sobre su mejilla, se sonrojaba y alzaba la mirada al cielo donde estaban las nubes volando sin ninguna dirección y _–Hibari-_ se le atoraba en la garganta sin poderse escuchar.

.

.

El verano llego rápido ó la primavera se fue antes, como los sueños de Haru que empezaban a consumirse como una rosa al sol. Es que la garganta le dolía de tanto gritarle a la nada, de pronunciar un «_te amo_» vació que siempre terminaba descompuesto en sus labios y su corazón hecho añicos que ya ni se molestaba en levantar.

Ella le odiaba, _le odiaba/le amaba_ con la misma fuerza y la misma intensidad abrasadora.

Se despertaba amándole como una loca, como una colegiala en la extensión de una palabra desteñida en sus pestañas, como una promesa ridícula y absurda de un cuento de hadas que nunca termino. Que quedo botado bajo su cama con aquella colección de muñecas que siempre le asusto.

Por las noches lo odiaba y le detestaba tan fuertemente como la frustración que sentía al no tener sus besos, al no recibir sus caricias las cuales demandaba como una necesidad que empezaba a surgir en su entrepierna y terminaba con ella abriéndose levemente, tocándose con sus dedos húmedos y tibios hasta que gemía con la misma intensidad, repitiendo su nombre en la penumbra de su habitación.

Ella lloraba por que _leamaleodia _y no sabe qué hacer.

.

.

— Hibari-san— murmura dolida entrando en la oficina del comité disciplinario sin importar que ya es tarde y todo mundo debió irse a casa. — ¡Hibari-san!— repite con una voz que se va descomponiendo porque su _amadodiado_ solo la observa con aquellos ojos azules; fríos y distantes, que solo la petrifican y hacen que se quede de pie con el valor botado en algún rincón donde no lo puede recoger.

—Hn— bufa él lanzando sus papeles sobre el escritorio, levantándose de su silla reclinable en colores negros como la mayoría de los muebles en la habitación, sonríe de lado, de manera cínica y segura. —Haru Miura— trata de llamarle mientras ella tiembla, él ríe por la nariz como si el ego se le elevara al cielo de la mano con su orgullo.

—H-Haru...— Trata de hablar pero solo tartamudea y su _amadodiado _se acerca tomándola por la barbilla con una sonrisa fría y amarga, como si no fuera real.

Hibari se acerca a ella con la boca entreabierta y le roba un beso, ella respira entrecortado y abre los ojos confundida «_es de mala educación_» piensa y los cierra de inmediato (Porque Bianchi le dijo que una dama cierra los ojos cuando besa y abre las piernas cuando se entrega).

Ella abre la boca y siente algo húmedo y caliente que fluye por todos los rincones bucales, que juega con su lengua como en una danza erótica de las que pasan en las películas que le gustan ver a Gokudera-kun. Su _amadodiado_ la acorrala en el escritorio y siente como una sonrisa se le ha formado en los labios, sus costillas pican y su cerebro le dice que corra y su corazón le dice que se quede, ya no sabe en quien confiar.

— ¿Qué querías?— le pregunta alejándose lo suficiente y sin desprenderse de su fachada: frió-sensual.

—Y-yo— trata de explicarse pero siente que no puede pues aun siente como la lengua de Hibari juguetea por doquier y se pregunta si es un sueño y va a despertar. —M-me g-gustas— atina a decir en tanto cubre su rostro con las manos y un par de lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas y no sabe porque pero le recuerda a un libro que leyó hace tiempo y sabe que no es la protagonista; más bien es la mujer que se queda sola, llorando en un cuarto oscuro a la luz de una vela con los ojos hinchados, un desvelo de más de una noche y sentimientos consumidos que ya ni vale la pena mencionar.

—Ho— suelta una risita burlona y da un golpe en el escritorio con la palma abierta. Coloca su rodilla entre las piernas de Haru empujándola hacia dentro.

—Hahi— chilla, dejando caer su rostro en el cuello de Hibari. Huele a sudor y entremezclas de manzana verde, menta y lavanda, y jura por dios que es lo más delicioso y excitante que ha tenido el placer de olfatear jamás.

Su _amadodiado_ la sujeta con brusquedad por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, su rostro desciende lentamente hasta el oído de Haru, ella da un pequeño salto al sentir su lengua tibia recorriéndole el lóbulo, dando pequeños mordiscos a petición de su permiso. —Entonces, ¿te gusto?— una vez más una risa se hace presente y su mano derecha de desliza por debajo de la falda hasta llegar al elástico de sus pantaletas.

Haru aprieta los ojos así como sus labios y de manera recatada asiente. Hibari toma el elástico levantándolo un poco para soltarlo de nuevo, a castaña lanza un suspiro al sentí el acto y de inmediato es callada por unos labios que le cortan la respiración de golpe. —H-Hibari-san— susurra con dificultad porque siente que el azabache se está devorando la miel que le cubre la boca.

—Hn— bufa él sin prestar atención, recorriendo con firmeza su espalda. Ella lanza un pequeño gemido cuando siente las manos de Hibari rosando su vientre, desabotonando con tranquilidad mortífera su blusa y para cuando ya ha terminado recorre con el dedo índice su clavícula. Sus dedos son fríos y lo siente tan helado que sus pezones casi revientan su sostén. Él se burla y devuelve sus manos a la espalda donde de un solo tirón lo desabrocha. —Vamos a jugar— le susurra al oído y Haru siente como la sangre le hierve a través de las venas.

Ella se deja caer en el escritorio sin decir palabra, él se le pone encima y mirándola con cinismo la hace suya un millón de veces con la mirada. Coloca uno de sus dedos en el ombligo de Haru y va ascendiendo lentamente mientras ella se estremece, la toma de los pechos masajeándolos con suavidad y ella no atina más que a gemir con timidez. Quizá nunca debió haber pasado aquello o quizá así era como realmente debió ser desde el principio, con la lengua de Hibari recorriéndole el cuello, con sus manos apretando sus senos, su rodilla entre las piernas y su voz quemándole el alma como el fuego a un papel.

—Hibari-san— murmura ella con voz asfixiada, con un hilo de saliva resbalándosele por la comisura de los labios cuando siente como Kyoya da leves mordiscos a sus pechos. Ella se retuerce sobre el escritorio y su _amadodiado_ sube con lentitud su falda, una lentitud que a Haru se le hace eterna y todo su cuerpo grita pidiendo que la toque como ella misma lo hacía cada noche que le odio.

—Estas muy mojada— le susurra al oído con voz seductora y ella siente como un fluido escurre con frenesí, los dedos de Hibari son fríos y cuando por fin la toca se estremece arqueando la espalda y susurrando un millón de cosas que él ni se molesta en escuchar. —Te morderé hasta la muerte— la amenaza se vuelve burla y Haru siente como se aleja con firmeza de su cuerpo, trata de retenerlo con sus brazos alrededor se su cuello, él niega y sonríe como si fuera a hacer de aquella advertencia algo más que _matar._

Haru lanza un gemido ahogado y la saliva empieza a brotar con rapidez de su boca, su cabeza da vueltas y realmente no puede creer que Hibari este lamiendo entre sus piernas. Siente como sube y baja haciendo círculos desvariantes que la vuelven loca, le aprieta con fuerza el trasero y su lengua se mueve más rápidamente, ella sujeta con ímpetu el escritorio; dando gritos y tumbos en su interior. No concibe y no entiende como fue a pasar eso. No puede pensar claro y todo se le nubla cuando llega al orgasmo y siente que _le ama_ con todo su corazón y desea ponérselo en una bandeja de plata para que se lo coma lo tire o qué más da.

Él le mira con aquellos orbes azules y pasa con sensualidad un dedo por sus labios relamiéndolos un poco. A Haru se le van los colores al rostro y queda tan roja como la corbata de Hibari que está en el suelo. Kyoya desabotona su camisa lentamente y va quedando desnudo, a ella le absorbe la imagen y siente como si quisiera congelar el tiempo, detenerlo y quedarse con ese momento para siempre.

—Me toca a mí— anuncia y sin esperar respuesta le abre las piernas nuevamente infiltrándose en ella con brusquedad, se inclina hasta llegar al rostro de Haru para sonreírle, ella llora y lo abraza clavándole las uñas en la espalda por ser un hijo de puta y robarle la virginidad. Él la toma con fuerza por la cintura levantándola un poco, penetrándola con un suave vaivén mientras que leves gemidos se le salen de los labios al sentir como brotan los fluidos de Haru empapándole por completo.

Haru lo observa ausente con un desvarió en la cabeza, suspirando y jadeando, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero desde la ventana se pueden ver las estrellas —H-Hibari-san, Te amo— confiesa y no recibe respuesta. El azabache hunde su cabeza en el pecho de Miura mientras la enviste con rapidez, Haru siente una puñalada en el pecho y lleva sus manos hacia el cabello de Hibari acariciándolo casi con amor, su mirada se pierde en la ventana y cuanta un millón de estrellas y vuelve a empezar.

—_A él no le interesas_— recuerda a Yamamoto en el último momento, cuando la boca de Hibari aprisiona a la suya fundiéndose en un beso, siente como es llenada por un liquido que le resbala por las piernas con fluidez, Hibari le sonríe de manera burlona y Haru llora.

—Hibari…— murmura bajito tapando su rostro con ambas manos, él no responde, alza la vista solo para ver como recoge las prendas en el suelo y como se va colocando cada una con rapidez.

—Es tarde— avisa perdiendo el tono, con voz fría que a Haru le duele despertar.

Lleva sus manos al pecho cuando sus ojos le siguen hasta la puerta y ve como la silueta de Hibari va desapareciendo en el corredor, ella llora cubriendo sus ojos y maldiciendo un millón de veces a su _amadodiado_… es que le odia. _Le odia más de lo que le ama_. Blasfema sobre todos los dioses que conoce y de los que ha escuchado hablar, lo que queda de su corazón se desmorona y queda botado ahí al lado de todas las cosas buenas que tenia y que Hibari se llevo cuando se fue.

—Te lo dije— escucha una voz seguida de unos pasos que se acercan a ella, Haru no se mueve ni se molesta en observar.

—Cállate— murmura apagada con las lagrimas rodando con mayor intensidad, porque nadie le dijo que después de eso Yamamoto Takeshi le iba a encontrar desuda sobre un escritorio y con el orgullo roto a sus pies y en las manos una charola de plata con su corazón despedazado porque su _amadodiado_ lo destrozo.

Takeshi suspira y coloca su chaqueta sobre ella, la abraza con dulzura y acaricia su cabello con amor, preguntándose si algún día dejara de contar estrellas para empezar de nuevo, preguntándose si va a dejar de cortar flores en busca de esperanza para amar.

—A él no le interesas— a Yamamoto se le dibuja una sonrisa en los labios y Haru suelta una carcajada llena de dolor. Luego la besa.

.

.

La primera vez que Haru vio a Hibari, llevaba su cabello recogido con un lápiz y su corazón… su corazón estaba en una pieza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**


End file.
